Of Dinner and Titles
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: The Runaways relax after their trying day. Food and group names are discussed and joked about. Fluffy friendship with Virgil, Tye, Asami, and Eduardo.


**A/N: Please pardon the bad jokes and lack of Japanese. :)**

"We can order whatever food we want?" Eduardo asked, voice sounding somewhere between suspicion and excitement.

Lex Luthor nodded his head from where he stood in the doorway of the luxury apartment he had provided for the teens. "All you need to do is ask the... servant I am leaving posted in the hall. He will get whatever you desire and have it delivered here."

After the living off the foods of STAR lab's cafeteria for so long, this sounded like heaven. There was no way they were going to trust Lex, not fully, but free food and a nice apartment seemed all too easy to mooch. Or so Eduardo told himself. His face showed that he was impressed with the food arrangement, before he turned and waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder. He had no further need for Lex. His friends tried not to laugh as he made faces Lex could not see.

The man himself didn't quite seem to know what to do after being dismissed in such a way by a child. So he pulled a false smile and said, "I will leave you to settle in then." With that he turned and vanished, the weird, silent woman who was his shadow following.

The door swung closed, and the giddy energy that came with surviving several near death experiences in night came to a head. The four teens found themselves laughing for no reason, each taking a turned to impersonate the snobby dominer of Lex, which just made them laugh harder. Finally they all collapsed on the huge couch placed in front of an insane media center.

"You know what?" Virgil said from his place in between Sam and Ed. "We should have a name."

"Yeah, like what?" Tye asked leaning forward to look around Sam, who giggled and muttered "No idea!" The fact that she didn't even know that her words worked perfectly in the context of the conversation seemed hilarious and set them off laughing again.

"I don't know!" Virgil chuckled. "I'm mean... We're young... and it's just us..."

"We are like teen titans with these powers!" Ed waved through his hands in the air, grinning madly.

"Or, or like super friends!" announced Tye, bringing the room to silence for a moment.

"Oh god, dude that is the worst," Virgil groaned overly dramatically, causing them to laugh all over again, Sam announcing, "No idea! No idea!" a few more times, which just made them laugh harder. Finally, sides aching in a, if not pleasant, than comforting way, they set about the real task at hand; ordering dinner.

"You know what I could really go for?" Tye asked rhetorically. "Chinese food. A whole big container of pork fried rice and another of egg rolls."

"Nah man, I just want a cheeseburger." Eduardo stated, slightly dreamily. "I mean I have been in the U.S. for a while now and I haven't gotten one."

Virgil stood and paced slightly. "Well I want a burrito," he decided after a few passes. He then turned to their lone girl member, who sat watching curiously between Tye and Ed, probably trying to figure out what was happening now. "What food do you want?"

Her dual colored eyes looked to the faces around her, and she opened her mouth to say something before seeming to think better of it. She shrugged and smiled sheepishly, giving a thumbs up.

"Someone has got to teach her English or learn Japanese," Tye said, laying a hand on her shoulder in both a comforting and protective way. Giving her a smile, he looked back to the other two boys.

Eduardo gave the shoulder touching a little frown, before his face transformed and he jumped up. "I know! Let's get four of each thing we want, and then share?"

Virgil grinned and nodded, walked over to the door to give the servant waiting out there the orders. As he did that, Ed teleported the short distance to the controls of the massive entertainment system and started poking buttons. Tye stayed seated on the couch with Sam, turned to face her and try to explain what was going on. She smiled at his effort and tried her best to follow along.

When the food arrived, they spread it out on the coffee table and regrouped on the couch. Eduardo had found a movie, Iron Man, and put it on low with Japanese subtitles. They didn't pay much attention to it though, focusing mostly on eating and discussing things of little importance. They found comfort in their easy camaraderie, letting their minds drift far from the worries of that day and whatever would appear tomorrow.


End file.
